


No one remains alone, right?

by It_tells_me_I_am_a_freak



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_tells_me_I_am_a_freak/pseuds/It_tells_me_I_am_a_freak
Summary: Humans are made to be with each other, they say.Relationships are the most difficult goals to achieve.Are they even goals? What if it is Kassandra who is giving out advices about relationships?This is my first work about the odyssey fandom, hope you enjoy!Thanks from the bottom of my heart to every writer who wrote about these characters and gave me the inspiration for this.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 6





	1. My master

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English is not my native language, I hope there aren't too many mistakes.  
> Feel free to advise me I will be super happy to read any suggestions or comments!  
> Hope you enjoy!

That time of the year in Greece was very enjoyable sleeping under the stars. There was usually a lovely night wind to soothe you from the burning hot of the day. Nonetheless Althaia had some problems sleeping. Not so much with the sleep as with the dreams that her brain brought with him. She was laying on the roof of her grandmother's, gazing at the stars, waiting for some kind of answer.  
Falling asleep was never really a problem usually, even after hours of questions unanswered and heavy thoughts. But this is the effect love has on you when something is not quite right.  
Althaia and her girlfriend were having a rough time. They didn't speak so much anymore. And Althaia couldn't trust her. Not yet. They have been together for just three months and after this time the girl couldn't let herself go. She didn't trust her.  
The fault was on both sides. Althaia had old scars that constantly reminded her to think twice before let down her walls.  
On the other hand, she had opened the door of her heart just a tiny bit to see if she was able to feel again. Not love, but some kind of feeling. And she did. But the moment she felt something, her expectations were let down. Her girlfriend had become cold the moment Althaia began caring for her. The exact moment she got attached just a little bit to feel pain.  
What was the point in dragging a relationship if it doesn't work? She kept asking that until the tiredeness took over her.

That morning Althaia woke up with the resolving that she would leave her girlfriend. She didn't know if she following the simpler solution or just the right one. She only knew that she wasn't feeling well, mentally and emotionally speaking. And that needed to stop. 

“You are late”. A stern voice spoke.

Althaia was lost in her thoughts as she walked on the well known spot were they used to train. But that voice instantly brought her back to reality.  
“I am sorry” the girl replied with a hint of guiltiness in her voice. She hated keep people waiting. And the one in front of her was definately not a person to keep waiting.

“Well, you'll be sorry when we are finished.” She grinned putting tthe hands on the hips. “I was thinking about resume...”

Oh God, please no. 

“...the physical preparation”. She finished with a smile.

Now things were pretty fucked up. With the lack of sleep and hours of training ahead.

In an instant they began sparring as it was one of the basic exercise they always did to not lose the speed and the technic.

“ You seem to have lost your touch! What's on your mind?” She asked, bloking Althaia by her wrist before the girl could strike.

“Nothing” She said with a bit too confidence as she move again aiming for the neck of her opponent.

Her master took her arm, twisted it behind her back and one second later she was painfully on the ground as the air left the lungs in an istant.

“The head controls the body and the mind controls the head but in order to do that you must focus”. She instructed.  
Althaia threw a knife at her which she easily dodged.

“And you are clearly not focused”. The master lowered her weapons, walking towards the girl “So what's bothering you?”

Althaia brought herself up as fast as she could, gripping her sword and running towards her opponent once again. “ I said nothing!” the blades crashed together once again.  
And the master had her blocked again. She gritted her theeth as she was trying of winning the match with only the strenght, accepting the fact that her mind wouldn't collaborate. They were sword against sword but she was already feeling the burning pain in her muscles and she was ready to let go and declare defeat. Her master backed off first lowering her weapon, instead. “What's the point of lying to me?”

“I'm not lying to you. I just...I just don't want to talk about it.”

“I see”. The master seemed disappointed at fisrt. She has trained Althaia for about three years now. They had talked many times about everything and anything, there was trust between the two of them, Althaia was growing up and...then she grinned. “So there is a girl”.

“What? “ Althaia was collecting her knife from the ground. “Who said that?” She turned abruptly looking at her.

“Well, when someone can't focus it is because of some girl. They have this power I fear.” She pointed out matter of factly.

“You don't know anything about...” Altahaia began to protest but she stopped.

The master raised an eyebrow expecting the most stupid thing her student was about to say. That she didn't know anything about girls. But that was not true. So not true.

“...about me”. The girl said at last. But also that was not true. “ What if it is a boy?”

“Is it?” 

When no answer came, the master let out a heavy sigh and sheathed her sword and spear. “ You came here three years ago to train. Since then you have grown into a young woman and you have become strong enough to spar with me...well, sort of “ She paused with a smirk on her face.

“Hey!” Althaia was going to protest but that was also the truth. 

“The point is...I may don't know you so well as you are claiming but I know well enough that there is no point in keeping on the training if you are not focused. My others students may lack of strenght or speed or strategy... but you, you can't keep your emotions under control. This is your weakness. And this could be lethal in a real fight”.

Althaia was angry after her words. Because they were the bare truth. She kept her eyes fixed on the grass, thightening the grip on her sword. The silence fell over them and the wind was howling through the trees surrounding them. The master began to walk away. The training was done for today.

“You are right”. The girl let out those words at last.

She stopped dead in her track and looked sharply at her student.  
“There is a girl”. Althaia conceded. Keeping on lying was useless and she desperately needed to resume the training.

The master hided a smirk that meant: I knew it! And instead she said: “ Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes, Kassandra. Please”.


	2. Tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and for possible mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter and as always I will be glad to read any of your suggestions or comments. They are important to me to improve myself!

They were sitting on the grass up the promontory, next to each other, looking at the city below.

“She told me she really liked me and wanted to be with me. I was skeptical at first she never showed me any sign of interest towards me, I mean... that kind of interest. I was shocked. Also pleased of course and happy, I think. But I couldn't answer her right away. I was scared. Scared of what it might would have turned out of this, scared about letting myself go. So I ketp her waiting for an answer. I had to gather my thought and be able to understand my feelings towards her. To see if I was able and willing to try. But then she let me down. As soon as I said “yes” she just changed her behaviour and didn't pay so much attention to me as she did before. I am not one who seeks attention all the time, you know, I enjoy being alone but...”

Kassandra chuckled “ You are too often alone, let me tell you that. But, go on”

Althaia seemed lost in her thoughts but then she continued. “ It is like when someone tells you if you want a treat and you say yes and then they give you nothing. But then you want the treat nonetheless. You know? It is not fair. Why it has to be this way? People are just selfish, they just want something for themselves, they want love for some kind of selfish purpose and when you give them the attention they seek, they just get rid of you. But I can't understand why. Why, Kassandra?   
I was better off alone! I was so reckless for opening up to someone I didn't know so well. Maybe I was selfish too...I think love is just selfishness at this point. Maybe I was seeking for an emotion I haven't felt for a long time. All considered it was just my own fault”. She took a pebble in her hand throwing it as far as she can down the mountain.

“Whoa that was quite something.Are you done?” Kassandra was eyeing the girl with her eyebrows lifted. Her expression unreadable.

“I was so stupi-” She began to speak again but a slap reached the back of her head. “Ouch! What was that for?” Althaia seemed astonished and looked at her waiting for an answer. 

“Never be sorry for opening up to someone. It is a difficult thing to do, especially when you have scars from the past. “ Her glare softened and she spoke with tenderness, a tone so much different from the orders she usually shouted during their training sessions.

Althaia didn't say anything back. She didn't know what to say. Kassandra was right, but she felt like a fool for opening up again, nonetheless. She was lost in her thoughts but Kassandra brought her back to reality.

“May I ask what's her name?”

“She...she is called Elena” .

“Elena...doesn't ring any bell”. Kassandra sipped her wine.

“She is from Delos. I usually met up with her after our training session. She is staying here on Mykonos helping her father with his job. He is a merchant who recently opened a shop on the north of the island”.

“Ah! Yes I have heard of it...Kyra eyed a pretty bed-sheet in that shop. So, are you going to meet with Elena?” The misthios stood up, brushing the dust from her chiton.

“Not today. She said she had some kind of job to get done”. Althaia stared down at the ground, feeling anger and sadness filling her again. “ I feel like she is avoiding me”.

“Come on up” Kassandra lend her a hand which she took gladly. “ I see that today we are not going to do anything of what I have planned. But! Don't you think you will get away from my training tomorrow”.

The young girl grinned. Even if Kassandra's exercises were really useful to improve her fighting skills she was glad she could take an afternoon off after days of sweating. “ I wasn't thinking about anything of the sort”.

The two began to walk towards the city.

“I can't hear your thoughts, but it's written all over your face” The misthios teased.

“I feared for a second that you also had the power of reading minds”. Althaia let out a breath.

“I don't need any special power to know that your are glad of taking a break. “ She chuckled.

“Well, in my defense I must say you are not so strict with your others students as you are with me”. The girl said gesturing with her arms and speeding up the pace.

“I have my reasons” she shrugged. “ Come, I have something in mind that may cheer you up”.

Hours later master and student were sitting at the table of a crowded tavern where everyone was drinking, eating or paying attention to the few musicians in the corner. Kassandra and Althaia were in some kind of conversation with a jug of greek wine between them and empty plates.

“I have to admit, this is NOT what I actually had in mind...” Kassandra sighed, leaning on the chair.

Althaia was half sprawled on the table, grinning widely. “ Kassandra!I have a great idea...hear me out...” The girl seemed to fell asleep on the table for one second as the misthios looked at her a little amused. Then she shot her eyes open again and resumed her speaking “...hear...hear me out”.

“I am all ears” Kassandra said leaning on one hand amused by the performance of her student.

“I want a challenge. I challenge you in a pankratio fight” Althaia stated.

After that statement the misthios thought it was better go home. “ Right, let's get out of here”.

The air was cool and the sky has just turned in its shape of darkest blue. The perfect night for a romantic walk under the stars, but this was not the case.

Althaia was leaning on Kassandra. She couldn't stand by her own let alone walk without stumbling on herself. The pankratio fight would have to wait. The challenge was forgotten for now and the young girls seemed to focus on heart matters once again.

“I...I want to quit with her...oh, look! The moon!” the girl was talking nonsense as the alcol had already spread everywhere in her body. She was pretty drunk.

“Yeah, I think I know the moon quite well. She is up in the sky every night in case you didn't notice”- Kassandra slid an arm around her waist. As her master, she should have prevented the girl to get this wasted. 

“I know, I know but have you seen just how beautiful she is tonight?” She went on talking nonsense as she was tripping over her own feet.

“Are we talking about the moon again? Oh crap, come here” Kassandra took Althaia up in her arms sliding the girl on her shoulder to carry her till the Villa. 

“Let me down! I can...can walk just fine...” She began punching weakly Kassandra's back, until she gave up, feeling sadness and tiredness taking over her.

“Yeah yeah, you sure can walk...” The misthios muttered to herself. She was approaching the villa finally and Althaia seemed to finally lay motionless as she may had fallen asleep.

“Kassandra?” Nope. She was not asleep. 

“Are you feeling sick?” The misthios asked with a bit of concerning in her voice. Given how many cups of wine she had drunk she was surprised enough she hasn't already throw up.

“No...” The girl fell silent again for a few seconds and then said shyly “ How did you know that Kyra was the one?”

“ Whoa! Straight to the point eh? I thought that small talk or no talking at all was a finer solution for someone in your state...” she took a deep breath, as she stepped up to the porch of the villa. “...well Kyra and I were-” 

The door of the Villa opened suddenly and Kyra's dog run towards the garden barking happily and licking Kassandra's leg. “Speaking about me misthios?” Kyra smiled at her before eyeing the motionless body on her shoulder and her smile turned in an inquisitive and worried expression.

Kassandra realised the cause of the concerning look and quickly explained: “ It's Althaia…we spoke about some heart matters and things have quite escalated from there, she-”

“By the gods, what did you do to her?”  
Kassandra sighed “In fairness I was trying to cheer her up and I didn't pay much attention to how many cups she drank...”  
“Come let's lay her on the bed” The archon kept the door open and Kassandra came inside, stroding towards the corridor to reach the spare room for the guests. It has been five years since Kassandra has moved in the Villa with Kyra , they were living happily and everything was quite for most of the time, but every now and then they enjoyed some unexpected change to the routine.

Kyra followed her lover “ Try to be quite” She whispered. “Phoibe is already asleep”.  
“ I know, I know”. Kassandra resettled her student on the shoulder “Sweet Artemis she is getting heavier now. Maybe I should stop make her doing so much exercise. Muscles are much heavier than the fat”.

Kyra chuckled at that and opened the door for her wife “Or maybe you are just getting softer?” Kassandra entered the room “Take that back!” she whispered and slowly placed Althaia on the bed. Stretching her own back after that.

“Mhn” the girl emitted a low sound of protest probably feeling the lack of heat from Kassandra's body.  
The two eyed the girl. “We should probably go to bed too” the misthios said, stroking gently Kyra's shoulder.

Kyra crouched down, near Althaia stroking gently her hair. “ I know.”  
Since Kassandra had opened the school to train young children or anyone who wanted to learn to defend himself, they have become quite close with some of Kassandra's students and Althaia was one of them. It was not unusual for Kassandra to return home with some students and have dinner together in the Villa with Phoibe and Kyra.

Althaia woke up in the early morning, feeling sick. The moon was still shining in the dark blue sky. Where was she? This wasn't her bed, neither her home. A familiar drap hanging on the wall with the symbol of Mykonos told her that she was at the villa. Right, she remembered Kyra smiling at her and Kassandra closing the door and then...nothing. She made a fool of herself drinking that much. She have been such an idiot. Without thinking twice she got down from the bed, a rush a nausea taking over her. However she manage to keep herself in control and not vomit anything.She had to go back home and she didn't want to wake up anyone accidentally.  
She opened the window feeling the night breeze on her skin and the fresh air. It surely helped to fight the nausea down. She considered the idea for a minute and then having made up her mind, she left a note on the nightstand and climbed up the roof. Kassandra had taught her that too, of course.


	3. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and the short chapter.   
> I will try to update soon and there will be more informations about the characters.  
> Thanks to all the readers!

The next morning Kassandra knocked on the guest room's door. Receiving no answer she decided to oper the door and peek inside, only to find the bed empty. “Malaka...”. Althaia was nowhere to be seen. 

When she entered the kitchen, Kyra was sitting at the table with Phoibe having breakfast. They were playing some game where Phoibe had to manage to slap the back of Kyra's hands. But Kyra was just too fast and picked Phoibe's nose instead. “ That's not fair!” the little girl protested giggling. Kyra looked at her pretending to be astonished “ I am the Archon, I made the rules here little one“. They exchanged a smile as Kassandra approached them.  
“Good morning love...I thought you were supposed to wake her up?” Kyra asked as the misthios sat at the table, joyning them. “ Yeah well, she is nowhere to be seen. She probably went home at dawn”. She said helping herself with some bread.  
“Why? I mean she didn't have to...”  
“I'll speak to her. Yesterday she was upset about this new girl and-”  
“A girlfriend?! That's the reason why she got wasted?” she was now chewing with more enthusiasm, waiting for the juicy details.  
“I... well, uhm there is not much to say about it really. She was just pissed off because- oh! The girl is the daughter of the owner of that shop you like so much”.  
The archon seemed lost in her thoughts but suddenly lighten up.  
“I must have seen her a time or two, her name is Elena if I remember well... she is very pretty I have to say”. She was watching intently her wife, waiting for more. But Kassandra seemed occupied only with her eating. “So how long they have been together?”  
“ About three months I think? But again I don't even know if they are actually you know, together together,together as a couple. Besides ...you are such a gossiper!” she said with a smile.   
“I am not!It's...It's just because it is something different from everyday work you know ...”  
“Yeah, whatever” Kassandra grinned.  
“And...why was she upset?” Kyra tenatively asked focusing on the cup in her hands.  
“She said this Elena doesn't pay so much attention to her”.  
“Oh. That's not good...I am sorry. Tell her to come by one of this days for dinner. I didn't have much of a chance to say bye to her yesterday”.  
“That I'll do...”

“Who are you talking about?” Phoibe asked curious, chewing another piece of cheese and bread.  
“Althaia, sweetheart. One of Kassnadra's students.” Kyra provided, beginning to clear the table.

“Yes, I know who Althaia is. Actually she promised to bring me a shark's tooth last time we played together”.  
“Did she now?” Kassandra took a sip of her milk.   
Kyra chocked “What have you been teaching to your students Kassandra?” Asked with a concerned look.  
“Nothing like hunting sharks! I can assure you!” She have to seriously have a chat with that girl.

Althaia went downstairs, appearing on the door of the small kitchen. It was a small house on the whole but a cozy one.   
“Good morning!” Her grandmother greeted her, slipping another egg in the small pan.  
“ morning” She said rubbing his eyes, still sleepy, even if she was fully dressed. Althaia had to fight down a rush of nausea. The smell was delicious but her stomach was so not ready for that yet.  
“Dear, we have run out of fish...do you mind buy me some at the market? After breakfast of course”  
The girl took immediately the chance to go outside. “ Actually I think I will go straight away. You know that they sell the best ones in a blink of an eye”.

“I will make you a lovely lunch” the granny winked as Althaia put on her sandals, hugged her and headed to the market.  
It was a very pleasant morning, considering the fact that the previous night there was a heavy storm and wind that could have tear down anyone foolish enough to stand in its way. The sun was shining, the birds were singing...well the seagulls. On the beach there were pieces of woods and nets from some fishermen boats. The air was clear and Althaia could smell the salt with the scent of the local vegetation of Mykonos.

She was walking on the path near the beach, looking at the sea and at his shining waves. She was rapidly approaching the market, when something on the shore caught her eye. Between the mess of wooden pieces and fishers nets there was something...or someone. Altahaia left the path and took some tentative steps towards the beach, trying to get a better view. Now that someone was moving against a rock and there was definately something wrong.

As that someone approached to the rock she noticed a streak of blood on the white sand. Althaia began to run in that direction, until she arrived at the rock. She took a moment to regain her breath only to lose it again seconds later as her eyes took in the scene before them.

A girl was lying unconscious, with her back on the rock and one hand on a deep wound at her side.


	4. lesson learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.  
> Thank you so much for leaving kudos. it means a lot to me.  
> I hope you will enjoy this new chapter!

It was past midday when Althaia got back home.

“By the Gods what happened to you? “ As soon as she step inside the house her grandmother noticed that the girl had her clothes covered in blood and she was now examining her, in search of some wounds. “who would have thought that buying some fish had become so dangerous!”

“Stop! Granny stop! I am not hurt”. Althaia managed to take a step back. “ This blood is not mine...I found some girl on the beach, she had this pretty bad wound and I just brought her to Sofia.”

“Oh...oh. I see. Is she alright now? Who was she?” the old lady took a seat and tried to slow down her own heartbeat taking deep breaths.

“ I don't know who she was... but Sofia told me she was going to be alright...”  
Althaia sat in front of her at the small wooden table, she was starving and without a word her grandmother brought out bread, olives and cheese. Even without fish the old lady had always something up her sleeve to make lunch.  
The girl digged in the bread and cheese and gulped down a large bite.

“Oh I bet she is. Sofia managed to bring back Kassandra from the world of the dead a few times now” said her granny smiling.

“Yeah...I know” Althaia was avoiding her granny's eyes, focusing on a piece of cheese. She began to bite it distractedly.

Her granny had a spark in her eyes whenever she was about to tell a story: “There was that one time, you weren't arrived on Mykonos just yet, that Kassandra helped me to-”

“I know, you already told me that tale”. The girl rolled her eyes looking outside the window.

“Well, you usually like it when I told you that story. Did something happen between you two?” the old lady took tenatively one of Althaia's hands in hers but the girl withdrew it. “No. Everything's alright”.

Her granny didn't say anything more, instead she popped an olive into her mouth, concentrating on the flavour. There was a tense silence, broken only by the distant waves on the shore and the song of some seagulls.

“Alright!” She then looked at the girl who suddenly had gotten up from the chair. She waited in silence for her to speak.  
“It's just that sometimes she goes hard on me. And it's like she is able to read my mind and it's so frustrating! It seems I can't keep anything from her. One moment we are sparring and the next one she is making me a long ass speech about feelings and love and the gods know what!” Althaia threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

She paused to regained some breath, totally anaware of her granny amused expression. And then she went on.

“You told me several times about the day she got married and found the time to help you anyway, I know. I don't know how was she before the marriage, but I think she just got more talkative from that day on. And yes, it's a good thing but guess what? I just want to train!” 

The girl sat back on the chair, still avoiding her granny's eyes. “ I just want to become stronger but she comes up with some kind of life lesson like: the mind controls the body and you suck on controlling your mind”. She did her best to imitate Kassandra's tone on the last sentence and tried also to assume her typical “I am going to teach you a lesson” stance, causing her grandmother to laugh.

Then the old lady spoke, taking advantage of the silence. “ The fact that you are angry tells me that maybe she is right” she took another olive, her expression thoughtful. “ Plus, even if I don't know much about fighting it is true indeed, that the mind controls the body. It makes perfect sense to me”.

Althaia crossed her arms leaning back on the chair, looking at her with raised eyebrows. “You don't have to control the mind to make your body perform combat moves which by the way I do nearly everyday during training” .

“True. But the mind can interfere on those same movements and sometimes if you are not focused you end up doing some mistakes”. She genuely smiled at her granddaughter.

The girl pinched her nose and let out an exasperated breath: “It's like hearing Kassandra speaking. And to think that you don't know anything about fighting!” She got up and began to clear the table just to make herself occupied with something. But she didn't avoid her granny's answer who still remained totally unimpressed by her heated demeanour.

“Dear, you will understand a lot more things when you reach my age, even the ones you don't know anything about”. 

***  
In the archon's villa everything sound quiet, until...

“Phoibe! Where are you?” Kyra was walking through the corridors, looking in every possible room without much of luck in finding the little girl. “ Oh come on now! I know you can hear me! Just come out already!” She bent down to look under the table but nothing. “ We won't be long, I promise sweetie!” She closed the door behind herself.

The archon lets out a breath, leaning on the wall. In that moment Kassandra came out from another room, closing the door behind her.  
Kyra walked immediately towards her wife.

“Kassandra, have you seen Phoibe? She needs to take a bath, you know she loves hiding in this occasion but I've have been searching for her for quite a while now”.

The misthios put herself between the archon and the door she just had closed, sneaking her arms around Kyra waist “ Don't worry love, I am sure you will find her soon” She said in a seductive tone and began to leave a trail of kisses on her wife's neck. “ Kassandra! I need to find her ...now”. The protest didn't quite stop the misthios “Well you found me instead, how about we take that bath together?”  
Kyra was beginning to lose herself in Kassandra's touch but before closing her eyes she took a glipse of their little girl opening the door, giggling and quickly running away down the corridor. “Phoibe!” The archon freed herself from the embrace and began to run in the pursuit of their child. Some seconds later she scooped her up in her arms, kissing her on the cheek. “ Got you!” She said smiling and taking the girl's little hand.  
“You are getting better in hiding Phoibe. I don't know for how much longer we can play everytime you have to take a bath”.   
Phoibe was now walking proudly beside Kyra.  
“Kassandra helped me this time. She told me to go hide in your office while she was distracting you” Phoibe said grinning up to her.  
Kassandra who was enjoying the scene changed expression to an amused one to the one that said: “fuck”.  
The two of them reached Kassandra, and Kyra stopped for a couple of seconds to whisper in her ear: “Now it is not the time to be sorry, love. Tonight tough, you will be”. And with an amused smile she walked past her with Phoibe, leaving the misthios dumbfolded against the wall.

***  
Sofia cleaned her hands in a basin, leaving the water pinkish.  
“Ok dear we are finished. Just drink this for me and you will feel a lot better after”. She gently helped the girl to a sitting position. “Any moment now Kassandra will be here, but you can take a nap if you are feeling like it. I will wake you when she arrives”.

The girl laid back down, grimacing for the pain in her abdomen. “ Thank you, you so are so kind”.

“Don't mention it. You should thank the girl who brought you here. You were unconscious from the loss of blood, but she found you in time.” She began to clean her kit and put it away.

“Do you know who is she? I just got a glimpse of her face before passing out” The girl explained.

“She is one of Kassandra's students”. Sofia had the most tender smile and she was able to keep her patients entertained, distracting them from feeling more pain than necessary.

“What's her name?”

“I think it's Althaia. I have stitched her up a time or two”.

***

Althaia was walking towards her girlfriend's shop. She'd had enough of lessons today and was determined to end the day on a positive note. At that hour of the day Elena must have been free. She was thinking about bringing her for a walk on the beach, or to admire the sunset from the temple of Artemis. But also she was thinking about the girl she found on the shore. She didn't have any idea about who she was. In the exact moment she had been about to ask her name she had passed out in her arms. Maybe she should have waited with Sofia, until she regained consciousness. But now was too late, Althaia thought to herself. Plus, she was now in front of Elena's door.


End file.
